Healing Scars
by Stialyna
Summary: Grey doesn't know much to who she really is. Nothing to do with her memories or her name, but who she is to herself. She is lost. When a lord and a lady confront her and offers her peace and the key to finding who she is, she takes it. When she is faced with finding her true self in the midst of battles...Well, "Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Mr. Tolkien's works but my own characters and plot.

**AN:** This was just a thing I was trying. If you think it's good or want me to continue, review or PM me and I'll see what I'll do. If the responses are crap then I will probably not carry on. Criticism is much greatly appreciated. I need all I can get to improve my sucky English, especially my punctuation and grammar. I don't know what I will do with this story if I do continue, I guess I'll just go with the flow. Thanks for reading! :D

PS: I find that if you hear the song 'Amsterdam' by 'Imagine Dragons', it sets the mood for this chapter and the next, quite well.

* * *

**Healing Scars: Prologue**

A sublime day forced onto the hazy path before her. A female with a love stricken face passed by many knowing faces as she walked through the lobby and nearer to her _one_. The rays passing through the uncovered windows of the building proved to only enhance the beautiful pure jewel that rested on her left ring finger, but a hint of caution rested as the more than small diamond seemed to darken the further she went.

"Hello, Mr. Harrison." The cheerful young woman beamed.

"Ah," the man started to reply. A bead of sweat dropped carelessly on his expensive ensemble, "Miss Knight, I-ah…"

"Is Ian here by any chance? He said he was feeling unwell for the past few days. I was wondering if maybe he'd want a quick consultation in case it was anything far more worse than he's letting on. After all, business men always seem to think time this and time that, don't they? Oh, I'm very sorry, I must have been rambling." The woman blushed.

Mr. Harrison became more uncomfortable with the definite prospect of the young lady finding out the truth. He never had wished for the girl's bad fortune, he wished that Miss Knight would see herself clearly and not befall the fate that might come to pass after the new revelations. When had life ever been fortuous for the honest, he may try to be an honest man and true to his family, but through his business dealings he'd to see horrific things that would plague his mind forever. His employer was one of them. "I don't think it would be appropriate right now. He's in his office but –"

Miss Knight did not think to listen further to what the nice man had to say and rushed past him to her love's office. The man felt his heart drop as she threw him a backwards smile and thanks. His head drooped low onto his shoulders, his posture sagged as he left to meet his wife down the street for his approved lunch hour. He hoped so ardently that she would be able to appease his mind for the catastrophic back lash that would be incurred to the young woman whom he'd come to feel as his long lost relation.

Clicking of heels meeting the ground was not heard as Miss Knight approached the hushed door. The carpeted floor muffled her presence as an obscene sound came from behind the sound-proofed walls. Sound-proofed walls that failed due to the door remaining partly unshut. Miss Knight wanted to let her apprehension go, but the sounds she was hearing became warning bells that blared so loudly she could no longer ignore them. So she crept to the door to listen in hopes of it being just one of those indecent films most males felt obliged to see, but she recognized the male's voice as the one she'd been accustomed to the past year.

"…leave her. You'll only be my mistress, she won't have to know, Leandra." Ian's husky voice reverberated through her ears like loud percussions that were most popular at the high school that she went to. What further drove the nail in her heart was the voice that came afterwards.

"Ian, honey, you'd still get the money from her mother after you marry her right? It was a deal. What's the point of you going through this marriage if you don't?" The lecherous woman purred.

Miss Knight, or Greylan as she preferred being called by her first name, felt her stomach drop to the ground from the high levelled building she was on. She gasped and the couple that was inside the office stopped their activities. Leandra asked Ian what the sound was as Greylan covered her mouth and stumbled backwards into an ornament. A crashing sound resounded into the empty hallway as the employees worked on dutifully in their offices and the prior levels. Greylan caught herself onto the side table and stumbled on to the exit as a dizzy spell came on.

"Grey?" Questioned Ian as he saw her down the hallway. As he truly saw her and recognized the potential chaos that would ensue in the media of their future terminated relationship, as he knew Greylan would enact in the following days, he chased after her.

"Don't Ian! It's over. Go back to that tart and never contact-contact me again!" Her sobbing commenced from this time on.

A harsh hand grabbed on Greylan's arm, stopping her flight. She cringed inside as the pain doubled. She could feel his body getting closer to her as the heat emanated out from him. "You listen and listen well. No one would want you unless your mother paid them, you should be thankful that I took the time of day to even court you for a whole year before asking your hand in marriage to give you a ruse! You over bearing, annoying as hell bitch!" Ian's voice scorched her as a flame would.

Greylan whimpered out in pain, "I-I…Let go of me! I don't know you like I thought I did. I hope you rot in hell!" Trying to remember a disarming move from her many martial art's classes, she managed to get away and flee behind an oncoming crown of business men that he was meant to meet that hour. Ian cursed his luck. The last thing she heard as the elevator doors shut was a man questioning Ian, "Is everything alright Mr. Klane?"

That night, the young female's dreams were plagued by darkness and the terrible cold seeping into her heart and mind. An unfathomable binding were tightening its grasp around her throat by each passing second. Air deprived from her being. Her emotions stripped away like a leaf among torrents of a rushing river. A voice whispered, "Come hither. Succumb into the darkness where you will join me for all eternity." The voice had an undertone of malevolence, but to the young female that was trapped within her own mind in her rest was beginning to be enticed, as all the will and energy left her.

A step was taken by the female, her hair flowing behind her in disarray as past verbal lashings echoed in her mind. 'What was the point of continuing on?' she wondered. Her body and mind was fatigued and wanted to succumb as the voice said. Even in her unconscious state, her troubles followed her. She could not get a single reprieve from them. Everywhere she went, a reminder was given to her. Violently.

Expectations were wonderful to have when wanting to set a goal. Expectations were otherwise if given and made in the basis of ridicule and judgment given dutifully by your own parent. She did not even remember her own name in this state, but somehow she managed to recollect the harsh information of her mother's actions.

"Greylan." A gentle voice drifted into her ears like a musical made of fluid wind, burning with the brightest of suns. "Do not falter now. Do not let your strength wane in your journey now that you have spent years laboring away at this."

"I don't know what else to do!" Greylan whispered angrily, though it was not anger, but anguish and confusion more than anything else. She was swamped with the challenge of trying to swim in mid-air. Trying to grasp at a stronghold that was not by any means possible. No. No one will be there at the end of her fall to catch her, and no particles that surround her will solidify magically – electrons of elements clashing at each other that no other can pass through the energetic fields. "I-I don't know who I am anymore…" The voice of the young woman, Greylan's, was like a wisp of air trying to be heard among a crowd of raucous men. However, by a miracle, the strange genial presence heard the young voice's fear.

"Would you like to be at peace child? Where all your troubles can be forgotten and be made at peace."

"…" A silence befell the Knight heiress. A moment passed but a finality in her words rang forth. "Yes."

"Then come." The mysterious voice cooed. "When the time is right I will take you to peace, young healer. Let us liaise with my husband in the meantime."

* * *

A silhouette of golden light was accompanied with those of silver. Before them, a small female who radiated power that was akin to theirs, stood as she conversed with them.

"You know of what you must do?" The male of the two figures before the maiden asked in wariness. "Of your tasks that lay ahead, once you reach your first destination in our world… We will grant you the peace you seek after _it_ is fulfilled, in Valinórë."

"Of course she does, Manwe." Said the silver lady. "She is our blessed one, she knows. Are you sure of your sacrifices, child? You cannot turn back henceforth." Tilting her head to the side like a curious animal, she gazed upon the young maiden with scrutiny.

"Yes, My Lady. My Lord. I know what you speak of and of what must be done. The sacrifices…are not one in my…" the young maiden, however, paused as she thought it through and realised that yes, there will be some sacrifices. Like her friends – those who (though she does not know how truthful their friendship are) has stuck by her through hardships. "…yes I acknowledge them."

"That is good. For without your willing assistance, man's hope will blow out upon the sailing winds. Disintegrated until the last child. Their forces rely upon your shoulders, my child. Go now." The silver figure ordered.

As the female disappeared from the plane, Manwë with the golden aura looked towards his wife – Varda. "Let us hope of what to come will be alight with wisdom and peace, my love. She must achieve the feat in which we challenged her with. Tis not possible, nor it probable for the saving of Arda, if she were to fail."

"She must…" The voices rang and shadowed itself within the balms of time. Waiting for the future to unfurl itself into the present.

* * *

In the twenty-first century, a young woman strolled through the park as if it were the norms. Which it would be. For her, walking through fresh air and the wild greenery was only second to reading or helping others. Experiencing peaceful solitude, without the nagging of her mother was always welcomed after the Ian debacle. _Always_ welcomed.

Her hair was like a rivulet of messy spun mahogany. It looked shiny and purposefully placed, but you could see that her thin hair were naturally weaving amongst each other so unruly, that they were almost knotted. The sun shining down harshly upon her face, she sheltered her sight with her right hand to glance up accusingly. "Stupid sun. Why did I pick such a sunny day to tramp…sunscreen…feels like I'm about to burn." She mumbled to herself, then finally realised how senile she was being and stopped. This was the fifth time of talking to herself in her walk so far.

The worn walking path inclined towards a scarp-face, in which the young woman grabbed a branch of a low hanging tree to pull herself up and over. She huffed with the physical strain. "I definitely need to exercise more…"

"_Ladies all across the world, Listen up we're looking for-_"

"Y-ello." She hastily took out her phone from her track pants, and answered the call.

"Hey Grey. How's the walk?" the sound was muffled by the cricketing and tweets of the natural fauna surrounding.

"Oh, hey Milan. Tiring. Wish I wasn't here right now, but, ya know… How are the boys and girls? Finished customizing with the Sims yet?"

"Nope."

"How long has it been so far? One hour, two?"

"Try three and a half." Hearing her friend huff and puff from the other end, Milan began her questioning. "Have you got your inhaler? Sunscreen? Water? A jacket? What about one of those brochure - map-things?"

"Jeesh, I've got all of those, Milan. Don't worry, it's not the first time I took a walk by myself. You sound like a Mum. Plus you haven't even answered my other questions." Grey waited and counted to five with a bated breath, before hearing a reply from her sister in all but blood.

"The boys are fine, their acting a bit immature, but when haven't they?" Hearing a laugh, Milan continued on, "The girls are just chilling. Tam is looking through her anime collection to pass the time. The others that aren't into the game are helping her. You know we haven't finished customizing yet. Sorta regret buying the game now. I thought it would be cool, and it is – but the time!"

"It's a wonder all you guys got a break from work at the same time! I remember the times where you would organise – while complaining – events and they weren't able to come."

"Hey! I had a right to complain. They never organise anything… Anyway, what about you, Doctor? Hehe, you haven't hung out with us in ages – "

"By ages you mean last week." Grey interrupted while quirking her eyebrows.

"-we miss you you know. Last week doesn't count, it was our normal gathering. And don't you raise your eyebrow at me!" Milan continued on.

"You know me too well. This can't be healthy…"

"Psh. Make sure you do come tomorrow though. It's my last day here remember? Moving back to America and all?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything! Why do you have to go again?"

"The jobs here are rubbish, especially if I want to become a big-time video-game designer. You know that already. You _are_ the one who helped me make the decision, remember?"

"Remind me again?"

"_'You need to stop worrying about us, Lan. We'll be fine. I'll be fine. I love you too much to stop you from getting what you want out of life. I've already got my dream, it's time for you to catch yours.'_" Milan mimicked Grey's voice as she let past words to flow from her mouth. "Are you sure you want me to leave? What about your mum?"

"I remember now, Lan. I was right then, thanks for reminding me. Mum? What about her? I'm a grown woman now. Her words affect me just as much as your dad's affect you."

"Are you double sure?"

"…"

"Grey?" Milan asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm here…I'm sure." Grey let out a shaky breath as she tried not to let emotions overwhelm her. "Why don't we make our day out tomorrow, longer? Say, catch up tonight for a sleepover – like old times? We can talk then."

"That sounds great. Though, the guys might still be here. This game is stupid and…and…ARGH! You just deleted my walk you stupid dunderhead!" Milan, hearing her friend laugh over the phone, started to laugh as well.

'_Sisterhood.'_ Grey thought wistfully. "No problem, we can make it an early thing then. First, I gotta conquer this walk! Bya."

Milan recuperated the farewell and Grey continued to follow the worn tramping path. Only later did she realize the difference in her speech within her two worlds that she tries so heard to belong in.

* * *

When Grey finally reached her destination, she sat on the precipice of a cliff edge, to view the stunning waterfall in front of her. Who knew that beautiful sights as these were hidden in the small country she lived in? But the view wasn't what she came here for. Beside her, lay an old fashioned pack and an ornate box which leaned against an ornate staff. The staff itself was of magnificent crafting. It seemed to be made up of twisting vines, water, fire and air – all embodied in carved wood, which was littered with sunstones and moonstones.

As Grey made to stand, she looked at the staff which she now held, then at her weaving paua-aquamarine pendant, which rested against her chest.

_"You have one day to say your goodbyes. One day to tie loose ends. One day to cast all your fears and regrets. One day."_ A reminiscent of a faint voice was what she heard as her path - now clearly laid out - was shown to her.

Shakily, she stood and gazed to what was in front of her. The cool rushing of water. Gathering the new resources she received from her lord and lady, she chanted a soft melodious incantation – transforming the staff into a ring with mimicked, miniature designs of the actual form. Slipping the ring onto her right ring-finger, she made her back towards her future, and strode of to her last and final farewell. Most of all, her last farewell to her treasured friend. Her sister. Her Lan.

Yes, the day after the morrow, Grey shall find herself in the midst of the unknown. Her job will be one of most arduous and filled with danger. Recognizing the daunting path ahead of her, she reminded herself of the peace that will bring back to her herself. She could not find what she yearned most otherwise. To know who she truly was and not whom she conformed to shield herself from her mother.

"_If only your sister Sarah were here, she would be like me, you know. Not lazy. Pretty and beautiful. Kind and nurturing. Smart and non-judgmental. She is younger than you, only born five days from when you were born in the same month! My children all under the same stars. If only…" _Her mother's words stabbed at her hollow heart like a serrated poison dagger. A tear fell and kissed her cheeks. She realised the falsity in which she told her dearest friend.

'_After all, how can your mother, wanting the daughter she gave to look after you, make you second guess yourself? She doesn't even know how Sarah turned out, yet it seemed she loves her more than me.'_ "Her words affect me just as much as your dad's affect yours, Lan." Grey whispered to the air. "You're just stronger than I am."


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes & Last Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Mr. Tolkien's works but my own characters and plot.

**AN:** This was just a thing I was trying. If you think it's good or want me to continue, review or PM me and I'll see what I'll do. If the responses are crap then I will probably not carry on. Criticism is much greatly appreciated. I need all I can get to improve my sucky English, especially my punctuation and grammar. I don't know what I will do with this story if I do continue, I guess I'll just go with the flow. Thanks for reading! :D

PS: I find that if you hear the song 'Amsterdam' by 'Imagine Dragons', it sets the mood for this chapter quite well.

* * *

**Healing Scars: Chapter One**

As I stepped through the threshold, Milan greeted me with much enthusiasm that was almost...sickening. Behind her, laid the gang that consisted of our group from our high school days. Well, maybe not our group-group. Most of them we lost touch with, but some of the boys from class, and girls that we befriended still remained in contact - growing close to us as we matured and entered university. I painted on a smile as they looked at me. Whether false zealousness was what consumed me or not, I did not know. All I knew then, was I was glad to be in the presence of such warm companies. The only warmth I knew now.

"Hey guys!" I chirped. I bounced on the balls of my feet, like usual, and continued to hug the life out of all the occupants.

"Grey! Did you drink coffee again?" Jake asked, admonishing me like an exasperated parent. His playful smile that adorned his lip kept me from glimpsing at my past. I looked at him innocently, knowing that he would understand that to be a yes. He looked amused and gave me great joy to what information he had. Maybe information isn't the right word. Gadget? No. Trinket? I'll call it a trinket. Grabbing a penknife, out of what seemed to be thin air, he gave it to me. "I heard form Milan that you are going to regularly go out for hikes, so I thought I'd give you this for protection, incase something happens. I sort of tinkered with it..." He scratched the back of his neck and looked a bit sheepish while saying, "The case was hollow, so I added a modulator that could project pictures of the group's time together as well as some from your own childhood. The small ionic battery is a size of an LR44 and can be recharged through the solar panel on the adjacent side. The performance of the small device will not be hindered by the tools that reside between the two silicon-covered metal cases, and are joined by a 0.01 millimeter optical-fibre that is water-proofed by yours truly." Silence rang throughout the lounge. Milan and I just nodded our heads acknowledging the small trinket in my hand and proceeded to ask questions to Jake while the others watched on - clueless.

"Wait a second." Zeke, our crazy wanna-be French-man made a stopping motion towards the three of us who sat in a circle on the floor. "You understand all he said? "

"Yup." Lan said, while at the same time, I said, "Yuppers."

"Huh. Continue on." Zeke said comically, acting like he understood as well and urged for us to continue so he could 'join' as well. Everyone looked at each other and we laughed.

"What's the recharge rate?" I asked.

"If you use it for half an hour each day, you should have to only recharge it for twenty minutes each day before it starts to go below 70%." Jake replied.

Everyone else seemed uninterested. Tam jumped onto the back of Zeke, catching him of guard while demanding him to take her to the kitchen. Faith laughed on at the pair, while leaning against a blushing Lou. You could tell that Lou had a major crush on Faith, just on the way he blushes, or his green eyes lighting up whenever she was in his vicinity. It was sweet.

"How do you work it? Memory?" Lan questioned.

"There is a small indent on the side that has a small button. That will automatically project a photo and begin to play as a slide show. If you press it again it will turn off. On the other side will be two arrowed and a pause and play button. These can be used to navigate through the pictures at your own pace if you don't want the ten second programmed to finish, before moving onto the next picture."

"One more question." Jake nodded towards us.

"Have I ever mentioned how creepy it is when you guys do that?" He shuddered. Lan and I smiled creepily towards him. He motioned us to carry on as he backed away.

Have I ever mentioned how Lan and I loved doing that? It started out when we met in high school. The expressions and reactions we got out of people? Priceless.

"How did you get the photos to be projected?"

"Easy. I just used a micro-disk you use for smartphones to contain all the JPEG files and even a few GIF ones, connected that to a wire that was linked to an array of laser lights. The laser lights are connected and lined within the equatorial of a very small rectangular motherboard, which turns on the different coloured lights to achieve the picture's view. Because I used plexi-glass to substitute one of the sides of the penknife casing, the images won't be distorted in its projected view of 7cmx4cm."

"And you call me smarter than you?" I asked incredulously. All I got in return was shrugged shoulders. I turned towards a passing Elise. "Hey Elise? You have got a really obtuse husband, you know that?" She sat down beside us and patted me on the head. I pouted. Everbody knows how much I hated that. Surprising everybody, I contradicted my statement of Jake by squealing and launching myself at him. In the suffocating embrace I gave him, I whispered, "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you for everything."

"You're making this sound like a goodbye. Is it _that_ time of the month, Grey?" Was his reply as he returned the hug, albeit he did try to pry my arms to loosen a bit. Those that were near us, laughed, as I punched him in the forearm.

"Like the good old times!" Elise chortled out.

_If only they knew._

* * *

After we watched the movie 'Pacific Rim', the gang left Lan and I to our sleepover. Changing to our sweats, I realised that my leaving the day Lan leaves, that this would be one of the things I'd miss most. We watched our favourite animes, laughing over all of the sexist things in there. Especially the boob physics that were included. We did a rerun of a good ol' dose of Sam and Dean Winchester, making us remember a good friend of ours - Zoe, who move to Aussie in our senior year - who would hide behind little ol' me when she was scared. Our tinkling laughter could be heard clearly that night.

"Hey, Grey?" Lan whispered next to me.

"Yeah?" I nestled closer to her as we cuddled. She was my protector. My big sis.

"Promise we'll keep in contact? We'll visit each other, and you'll have to catch a break once in while from your patients to see me." She ended her speech with a commanding joke.

I didn't feel like lying to her. I didn't want one of my last words to her to be a lie. But I had to. Tears welled in my eyes. "We will. Just if you promise to tell me everything about what you'll create. Don't forget to tell me if you ever meet a hot Russian or Switz to settle down with, 'kay? No matter what we'll stay close. Only another world can keep us apart."

"No matter what, Grey."

We proceeded to talk about random things form then on out. That night, we talked and talked until she fell asleep unaware to the ceased communication. Slumber won out on our desired over-nighter, giving me enough time to write a letter which I hoped would explain everything I couldn't in person.

~lil~

_Dear Lan,_

_I wouldn't know how to do this otherwise. You know that don't you? I was just never as strong as you. You had always been my protector. You protected me from caving into myself, from all the people who judged me one way or another._

_People say that finding your own path is truly the hardest. You're embarking on yours right now. I'm embarking to the rest of mine. I've never been able to be sure of myself like you have. You say I'm strong, but I know that strong is what I'm not. I'm a coward, maybe, that's why I've probably chosen to do this. I have gotten what I achieved most in the physical sense. No, I haven't joined a sports club, or am fit. I meant the educational kind. I got my dream job. However, I've always felt that a piece of me was missing. The piece of me that was entitled only to myself. Who I am. I've always been lost. Felt lost. Forever trapped by what Mum wanted out of me. By what all her friends saw of me. All of people's expectations of what I should be. _

_I've tried to stick to who I am on the way of also fulfilling those expectations. It just has always been like grasping thin air. Isn't it funny? I once was in a play and had to sing the song 'Who Am I?' and it never occurred to me then, that it was very fitting to not only the character I acted to be... I might not have lost my memories, but I feel just as lost._

_Out of all the things I'll miss the most, it would be to not being able to be in your life any longer as your sister. I'll never be able to be your 'maid of honour' or be an aunt to your children. I'll miss the rest of what life will give to you for my selfishness. The group will forget me in a while. They have each other. It's you that I apologize to the most for my childishness. I never meant for this to happen, but if I don't do this...I'll always be asking 'what if?' If I carry on in this world, I'll just be another empty shell. I don't want to know that my life was only that. _

_We'll always be connected through our sister-bond. A bond that needn't blood but great understanding that turned into a great friendship. Remember me as you keep our necklace on? Promise that and I'll do the same. I'll always remember you. _

_Don't believe what they'll say. _

_Remember, only another world can keep us apart._

_With all my love,_

_With all my best wishes,_

_Grey._

* * *

The day after, the gang hung out for the last time as a whole, we went out laser-tagging and doing other 'normal' things we do at every get-together. Acting like the bunch of teenagers we were years ago. We were just that. Kids.

I noticed one thing. Everyone in our group had someone that they were close to. Lan will be gone soon, and it just re-convinced myself that what I'll be doing is the best thing for me. I was not closer to anyone else than the pairs that they each grouped themselves to as I paired with Milan. As the day for Lan's plane to depart arrived, Lan and I hugged and made our silent goodbyes. As I left her at the gate, I quickly slipped the letter in her hand before running out.

As I drove back towards the park at the other end of the region, I remembered as I looked on out to the Waterfront, the questioning but knowing look she gave me. Her sigh of resignation, that echoed even amongst the chaos of the airport to my ear. The smile of understanding that said 'I know' to which I replied with a tearful and a joyful laugh, as we mouthed our last 'I love you' towards one another, distanced by the crowd as I looked back. Joyful was what I felt as tears continuously fell as the ground passed by me, driving me away from the one person who understood me the most in this plane. Even when sorrow wrecked through my whole being.

* * *

Roaring liquid deafened me as I stood at the same cliff I was at two days prior. I had changed into riding clothes that were in the shade of dark blue and green. I carried with me the pack the Lord Manwë and Lady Varda gave me, containing all I'd need which included the penknife Jake gave me. I smiled at the small trinket and thanked God that I had genius friends.

Rubbing my ring with my thumb, I chanted, "Re vistanë." The ring transformed into the staff.

As the sun was about to set and the moon creeping out from the light, the stones embedded in the staff began to glow. An archway appeared in the midst of open air beyond the cliff edge just as she'd said. I looked behind me once more and saw all my past rush through me; my eyes seeing them as if it were just yesterday. One image remained the same. There always was a timid girl, later on transforming into a more mature version, who looked lost and afraid under all the smiles and laughter she put up as a front without knowing. A girl who always had an enormous gap that defied the laws of physics, between her and those around her.

A deformed twitch broke through my lips. One of my truer smiles was released as I turned my back on my world with a swish of my cloak and walked unworried of the gap, beyond the illuminating archway.

* * *

AN: "Re vistanë" - roughly translates to "change back again."

Sorry if this is a bad translation. I'm not too good at it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Casting Scars & Reinvention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Mr. Tolkien's works but my own characters and plot.

**AN:** This was just a thing I was trying. If you think it's good or want me to continue, review or PM me and I'll see what I'll do. If the responses are crap then I will probably not carry on. Criticism is much greatly appreciated. I need all I can get to improve my English, especially my punctuation and grammar. I don't know what I will do with this story if I do continue, I guess I'll just go with the flow. Thanks for reading! :D

PS: Do you guys want me to give you a song to listen to for every chapter?

* * *

**Healing Scars: Chapter Two**

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, Mummy. And I love you too." Little arms wrapped around the woman in front of me. Curly brunette hair came down and enveloped my shoulder blades, tickling my neck.

"We don't keep secrets, right? We are always truthful to one another. It creates the foundation for a great Mother-Daughter relationship. What we talk about to each other stays with us to the grave." Vivid brown eyes stared into mine, clouded by all the secrets she guards. Her tone was obsolete, leaving no hint of weakness for me to unwind and expose.

"I know, Mummy. You've told me this a million times!"

"Did you know that you have a sibling?"

"Of course! You've told me this before," my tone was indignant, admonishing my mother for thinking me forgetful. At the time, I didn't know that it would be the start of our growing rift. "I've got a half-brother and sister from Dad's first marriage, and you had to have an abortion on my full-sister, because you got too sick after having me."

"I didn't mean them, Tiaron. I meant Sarah."

I saw myself staring inquisitively. Brown eyes shining in confusion – back then, with life and utter adoration for the woman who raised me. "Who's that? She can't be my sister, you never mentioned her."

"Remember that time I told you, your father and I separated for a while? I met a man and I fell in love. You were only three at the time. I left you at your aunt's through my pregnancy and birth…"

I remembered clearly how I felt. I've always wondered why she left me then. Always knew it was weird when I went to pre-k and, instead of having my mum to pick me up, I had my aunt, unlike the other kids.

"Sarah was a pretty baby, I'd almost say prettier than you. She looks more like me, I could tell, while you look half like your dad. I would have kept her, you know? But the man I was with, his parents were disappointed because we had her out of wedlock. They helped us arrange for a couple to adopt her. I had to give her up, especially when I had you."

"That's not a good reason, though." I pointed out.

"This is why you should let me finish, Tiaron. Your father contacted me shortly after that. He wanted me back. He tried living with that _woman_ but found out how awful she truly was. I agreed to come back to him with you, if only to keep our reputation intact. After all, we were the heads of a rich company. We couldn't let something tarnish our perfect farce. I knew that I had to leave Sarah indefinitely then. If I came back with a child that had blonde hair, your father would know for sure that I had found another. I couldn't let him to expel me from the company – we had an agreement before we married that if one of us had another child that wasn't the other's in the marriage, that the other person would be able to take control of the other's stake on the company. Back then, we hadn't divorced yet; us filing the settlement took longer than necessary because of the company and you. So you see how much I really truly love you?" She tried so hard, tried so hard to make me believe that what she said was honest to God a valid reasoning. I was so gullible then, but what six year old isn't?

"Yes, Mummy, I do."

"Good. You better make me proud. I loved you enough to leave my child alone."

* * *

"Why the hell did you only get second for Maths and English! Are you stupid? I let you do all the things you want to. Read? I let you read. Hang out with your friends on the weekend? I even let you hang out with those boys and that girl, watching those uneducational TV shows! You'll never be valedictorian in your year now! You've let yourself slip. Just because you got first last year doesn't mean the hardwork stops!"

"I tried my hardest, Mum! Doesn't that count for something? And you don't even know whether I'd get first in Science or not. You are jumping to conclusions?!"

"What makes you think you'd get first in that if you couldn't even beat Jake in Maths! You are hereby banned from any socializing this break. No communications and no technology either. Don't even think of asking Heather for something to eat. You are not eating dinner tonight!"

_Slap!_

Feeling tears down my cheeks, I looked at my hands as I caught one. Perplexed, I touch my right cheek, as if willing the tear to not be real. To not sooth the redness that I now bear. I felt my knees give way as I slid along the backs of the wall. Looking into the huge mirror place by Mum on my door, a crack appeared on the seamless smooth reflection.

The day after, the prize-giving ceremony for first's in class was held. As I left the assembly hall with my certificate of coming first in my year, I held Milan's hand. A breeze flew by, passing through the open doorway of the large room. Mum was revealed by the swarming crowd, arms open with a bright smile on her face. Dad was behind me as I looked back, smiling at me, laugh lines more visible as he did so. He clasped me on the shoulder and told me that he had to go back to work. I nodded then closed my eyes, Milan squeezed my hand as we stopped in the traffic. I re-opened them, turning around to face my mother.

Her actions then, hurt me more than any other abuse she had given me. The yelling. The hits. The looks. The deprivation, I could take. I just didn't know how to handle this side of her. The side where she acted like she loved me. Was this proud look in her eyes pure? Or was it an act that was made for the public?

I shook my head, then made my way out of the building and back into my classroom. A mother who I truly don't understand, and a distant father. Great. For all the money they give me, all the luxury I can afford, I wished right then that I had a close family. That day, was the first time I went to Lan's without getting consent from my mother.

* * *

"Mum?"

"Yes, Greylan?" Mum answered with a look of annoyance as she sipped her wine.

"I got an A- on Algebra, but there's a resit and I'll take it."

"Ok."

A few days later, I walked into the oppulant home. My mother waiting for me, tapping her pedicured, high-heeled feet.

"Care to tell me something?"

Chuckling, and wondering what she was talking about, I said no. There were a few times she pranked me with calls from the teacher saying I had failed in something.

"You got an A-! What is that? If you really want to go to Medical School, at least show your worth in high school! What were you thinking?!

"I already told you this! There's a resit and I'm taking it! You just never listen to me do you?! And an A- isn't the end of the world! It's an A- for God's sakes!" Anger welled up in me. An oncoming storm that I'm sure won't be able to be reserved.

"It's an A- that is existing in you present A+ record. Fix it, and of course it's the end of the world! Look at you."

Taking a step back, I asked what in actual fact was wrong with me. I should have never asked her that.

"Unruly hair! Plain eyes! Pimples! Bad eye-sight! If you don't have your brains, you'd have nothing to live for or get through life with! Do you think that someone would find you attractive like that!"

After that day, I always felt below par. Mum was right, I was plain. The only thing ever eye-capturing about me, being my short height and thin but shapely figure. I started to feel conscious about the way I looked but then decided that what I think, most matters. Walls were built around me, shielding me from any future harsh comments made by my mother or any person with ill intentions to hurt me emotionally. I never knew that the wall I thought to be my protection, would go against me, and instead; secluded my real-self deep beneath to where I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

"Mr Knayth! What a pleasure to meet you and your wife." Mr Landon said, greeting my parents in the conference. "Greylan has been one of my best pupils..."

In the car, Mum sat beside me.

"I'm so proud of you. Work hard. Study hard. Don't play around too much, and make sure you stay focused." She said to me with giddy transparent in her tone. "Keep working hard on those A+ and you will be sure to be a success."

"Mum don't give me a lecture." I warned her.

"I'm doing no such thing! If I am giving you a lecture, it's only because I want you secured on the right path. I only want the best for you."

"I know that, but you can be overbearing. Your pep talks don't help either. They just bring me down, so stop. Please."

"You know how hard I worked to just get to where I am now. The things your father and I provide for you!" Quieting her voice, her tenor turned into a sound of secrecy as Dad sat reading the newspaper across from us. "I chose to look after you instead of Sarah. Don't break my heart by making me wrong..." Her eyes turned on me with plead and with utter sadness. Her milky eyes staring right at me.

My heart broke. Here there was, a woman who decided to abandon her motherly instinct of caring her young, for another one of her children who she thought was more worthy. I didn't want her to feel like she had made a mistake. I have always felt guilty for stripping Sarah away from our mother. No matter how much she consternated me. Even if she did get parents who are probably more loving than the one I had, what if it had been different for her? Had Mother went with her and her father instead, she would have experienced the true feeling of being around those who were not just emotionally your parent, but your blood as well.

Guilt trips. They shouldn't exist and yet they do. Terrible, terrible things they are. They make us forgive too easily. To forget.

* * *

With water cascading down behind me with a roaring vengeance, burdens of years living in utter abuse, left me leaving refreshed as I let it all go. Expanse of trees was all I saw in front of me, with a lone path leading to what I assume, to be my first destination. Lindon. Readjusting my pack, I absorbed the light of the waning moon right into my staff. It's glow casted and reflected into the facets of the falling water. I only had to focus on my task from now on. Heal. Protect. Serve.


	4. Chapter 3: New Ties

**AN: **Short update!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Ties**

"Please, someone get me the healing salve that is in the trunk!"

The man that was under my hands moaned in pain, his lacerated chest an angry red – blackish-purple veins starting to settle and germinate outwards. He was poisoned by an orcish blade. From the image that was rendered onto the man's flesh, the blade must have been jagged and barbed as the orc tried to hack at him. Luckily for the man that now had a chance to return to the world of the living, the Alliance; brought upon the dwarves, men and elves, were strong. I was told by a dwarf who had dragged him in that an elf battled and slew the orc while he brought the man to safety. Safety. What a word that is scarcely used at this period of time.

A hand came into view holding what I needed and asked for. As I opened the enclosed valve, spreading the foul smelling salve onto the wound, my breathing became shallow and heartbeat sporadically decreased. My mind enticed by the dark powers in which the poison was holding sway over the light of the man's fea, broke the connection between them and averted the black magic's focus onto me. I could feel my energy out of me. My arm merely a vessel that was chipped in places allowing its contents to spill. Prickling heat sensations were felt in my chest, like an itch that was becoming unbearable. The darkness was strong and an irrevocable force was playing a tug-of-war with the gleaming healing energy emitted by my ring that hung above the wound. A vacuum pulled my hand suddenly, downwards to where the poison began to coil back in my mind's eye. Black substance was now becoming light as I imagined its dissipation in the man's heart. As the last of the curse speckled into nothingness, leaving the wound pink and healthy, a snap resounded in my mind and the well of my healing. Echoing slashes were ingrained into me from all sides. Red hot welts that were barred by the living plane to be seen, burned into my skin. Sauron's flames licking the sides of my legs and up until it encased my heart. My vision blurred as my eyes stung with impairment. Everything dimmed and my mind, under the strain of Morgoth's student, was taken by the valar and into another time as my figure collapsed onto itself, falling in my chair.

Upon my arrival to Lindon, I was received by Gil-Galad's host and made as temporary scholar in his last homely house between the sea and mountains. Humans were not seen often in Lindon and as a consequence, my stay was a novelty to him but my presence kept secret. Wonderment at the reasoning in which I was kept secret was breached by Cirdan. Cirdan as a trusted friend of Gil-Galad, now myself as well, questioned my secrecy in the qualms of others discovering me and making it a novel bavardage of the house of the High Noldor King. My dear friend, Artnaro, as I prefer to name him, called me the 'secret help' in which was given by the Valar in response to the call of Earendil and Elwing with the given host, as my arrival came shortly in the FA of the year 452. My help of course came in the form of healing in the War of Wrath against Morgoth. My stay was unpleasant in the borders of Beleriand. My occupation had been to heal and escort the injured men, elves and dwarves into the outer provinces in where a next set of army would be dispatched to replenish the energy against Morgoth's army laying siege to Beleriand from the outside in. Alas, the heavy burden of both armies took its toll on the land, and as the fauna and kingdom sank beneath the dark bloody waves, half of the company that I was escorting at best to safety at the time, fell and I too would have if not for the hand of Celebrimbor, a wondering elf who was the blacksmith in which constructed most of the weapons in the unit I was helping. The land in ruins, I was quickly ushered back to Lindon by Celebrimbor in the hopes of rallying the army left in the aftermath.

Artnaro received me back with open arms as I returned in the cover of darkness, between the gaps left by the alert guards. In the image that lay now before me, my wondering eyes looking beyond the present time, the eye of Sauron – the Deceiver, bore into my soul as its helm poorly disguised his malicious joy at the body laying before him.

His hand aglow, I cried in raptured silence, tears spilling down my cheeks like hot lava that began to harden with its contact to the much cooler air. Artnaro will fall.

_'I must get to him!'_


End file.
